Big Brother
by Asahi-chan
Summary: Alle sind im Haus, doch die FF wird erst einmal auf Eis gelegt... ^-^ Ich werde mich erst einmal anderen Projekten widmen...
1. Anfang

Radio Television Hogwarts präsentiert die beliebte Show "Big Brother" aus der Muggelwelt life aus Fischbek.  
  
Die Zuschauer sitzen bereits auf ihren Plätzen und die Halle wird noch hell erleuchtet. Plötzlich geht das Licht aus und das Lied „Wir haben eine Idol... Harald Juhnke" geht an...  
  
Stimme: Idioten! Das ist DAS FALSCHE LIED!!!!  
  
Musik geht wieder aus und es bleibt einen Moment still... doch dann:  
  
Niemand ist  
  
alleine  
  
Der Loser oder Held  
  
Es gibt ein Leben nach dem Augenblick  
  
Das zählt  
  
Die Band liegt dir zu Füßen wenn du ehrlich zu dir bist  
  
Leb dein Leben, so wie du dich fühlst  
  
Vergiß niemals du bist ein Einzelstück  
  
Genieße jede Stunde voller Trauer und Glück  
  
Die Uhr tickt mann ,gib dir selber den Kick  
  
Denn nicht eine Stunde kommt je zurück  
  
Niemand kann nur Hass oder nur Liebe spüren  
  
Beides hast du schon 1000mal gefühlt  
  
Alle Höhen und Tiefen, es ist viel passiert  
  
Nur wer Gefühle zuläßt wird auch berührt  
  
Denn im Herzen, Yo!,so läuft das Spiel deines Lebens  
  
Hey! Nix ist vergebens, also leb wie du dich fühlst  
  
Chorus:  
  
Leb(leb) so wie du dich fühlst(ja, ja)  
  
Leb dein Leben so(so so) wie du selber nur denkst  
  
Leb (leb) du wirst geliebt(ja ja)  
  
Das Wunder geschieht(ah ah), weil es dich gibt(weil es dich gibt2x)  
  
Leb wie du dich fühlst  
  
Niemand der allein die ganze Wahrheit kennt  
  
Der ohne andere Menschen durchs Leben rennt  
  
Ob schwarz oder weiß wir sind alle gleich  
  
Wer das nicht abrafft, ist alles andere als reich  
  
Wir leben zusammen , das ist unser Gebot  
  
Unsre Haut ist verschieden doch das Blut ist rot  
  
Jeder einzeln die Sensation  
  
Stimme: Herzlich Willkommen bei Big Brother life aus Fischbek. Ich bin Asahi ihre Moderatorin die sie heute durch die Show führen wird.  
  
Publikum: YEAH! *klatsch*  
  
Einzelne Schilder werden hoch gehalten auf denen zum Beispiel : „Telefon Joker des Grauens, las Snape frei!" oder „Du bist die beste, Asahi." Steht.  
  
Asahi: Danke, danke! Aber ich habe noch eine Überraschung für euch... den ich werde heute nicht alleine sein... Begrüßt bitte alle mit mir meine Co- Moderator Remus Lupin!!!  
  
Publikum: REMI... REMI... REMI  
  
Mit leicht rotem Kopf betritt unser süßer Werwolf die Bühne und kratzt sich dabei verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
  
Remus: Schön Guten Abend!  
  
Asahi: Hallo Remus! Wir wollen jetzt unseren Zuschauern erzählen woher unsere ganzen Kandidaten kommen... Wärst du bitte so freundlich?  
  
Remus: Ja, gerne! Wir haben natürlich unsere Kandidaten erster Linie aus Hogwarts aber wir währen ja nicht RTH wen das schon alles wäre. Nein! Weitere Kandidaten kommen aus Serien wie DragonballZ und Ranma ½!  
  
Eine einzelne Stimme aus dem Publikum: Vejita ich liebe dich!  
  
Asahi: Ja... Wir alle lieben Vejita-sama mit seinem kleinen knackigen Hinte..  
  
Regie: ASAHI! Las das und mach weiter.. wir haben doch keine Zeit!  
  
Asahi: Schon gut! Begrüßen wir jetzt unseren ersten Kadidaten...  
  
Remus: Da.. öhm... sind wir noch nicht!  
  
Asahi: Oh... du hast ja recht!  
  
Remus: Als erstes wollen wir ihnen eine kleine Führung durch unser Haus zeigen... welche ich und Asahi am heutigen morgen aufgenommen haben.  
  
Eine Leinwand fährt runter und der Raum verdunkelt sich. Auf der Leinwand erscheint das erste Bild... Remus der Blöd in die Kamera grinst.  
  
„Hallo!" Die Kamera zoomt weg und man kann eine schwarze Tür erkennen. „Das da..." er zeigt auf die Tür... „ist die Tür durch welche unsere Kandidaten heute Abend die Wohnung betreten werden. Folge mir Asahi!" Asahi, die wahrscheinlich mit der Digi-Cam am Filmen ist folgt ihm. Remus macht die Tür auf und tritt ein. Asahi folgt weiter... „Remus du Doofi… nicht so schnell ich komm nicht nach !" – „Oh Tschuldigung!" Remus geht zurück und hält ihr die Tür auf. „So und hier ist jetzt der Eingang... Das ist der Flur... hier können unsere Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen ihre Jacken aufhängen... und gleich auf der rechten Seite sehen sie eine Tür welche ins Schlafzimmer der Frauen führt... gehen wir dort doch mal rein." Er öffnet die Tür und macht das Licht an. „AHHH!" In der hinteren linken Ecke, in der das Doppelbett steht, liegt eine Person auf dem Bett und schläft... wacht jedoch durch Remus Gebrüll auf. „AHHHHH... WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN?" Die Person richtet sich auf uns zu erkennen ist Melina.  
  
„Chefin... was machen sie den hier?" Remus setzt sich auf das Hochbett welches in der hinteren rechten Ecke steht und blickt Melina verwirrt an. „Wie wäre es mit schlafen du Baka?" Asahi geht mit der Kamera dichter ran. „Ja schon Chefin... aber warum sind sie nicht zuhause?" – „WEIL ICH ARBEITEN MUSS! Wenigstens einer in diesem Laden tut was... wie sollen wir die Show auf die Beine ziehen wen kein Schwein was tut..." Melina steht auf und geht laut fluchend aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Öhm... ja liebe Zuschauer das war unsere Chefin, Melina. Schauen wir uns nun das restliche Zimmer an. In den beiden vorderen Ecken steht noch je ein Bett und eben die beiden anderen. Jeder Kandidat kann sich selbst sein Bett aussuchen... ist das nicht was tolles?" Remus dreht sich um und geht aus dem Raum. Asahi lässt die Kamera noch einmal im Raum kreisen und folgt dann Remus.  
  
„Hier ist das Wohnzimmer! Dort in der Ecke ist die Küche mit allen Extras. Davor steht dann der Esstisch. Ein bisschen Eng aber es wird schon passen. Dort in der linken Ecke ist die Tür welche in Garten führt... welcher leider noch nicht fertig ist. Sie wundern sich bestimmt was die ganzen Spiegel an den Wänden sollen... dort hinter sind unsere Kameras versteckt welche die Kandidaten rund um die Uhr filmen werde.... *argh* Mir reichts mit reden... jetzt las mich mal an die Kamera, Asahi!" Remus geht auf Asahi zu. Es folgen ein paar verwackelte Bilder, ein dumpfer Schlag und ein lautes Geräusch. Das nächste was man wieder sieht ist Remus der auf dem Boden liegt und sich die Nase hält. „AUA! Das war fies..." – „Jetzt jammre nicht und erzähl schon weiter... ich habe noch eine Verabredung..." Remus steht vom Boden auf. „Okay kurze Version... hier vor der Fensterreihe stehen Sofa und Sessel... In der oberen Rechten Ecke ist das Schlafzimmer für die Herren... dort sieht es genau so aus wie bei den Frauen nur mit einem Bett mehr eben... das Bad ist auch hier irgendwo aber ich hab jetzt kein Bock mehr..." Remus blickt einmal böse in die Kamera und stürmt aus dem Container.  
  
„Ende!" Asahi dreht sich noch mal im Kreis und nimmt die Kamera runter und versucht sie auszuschalten. Was sie nicht weiß ist, das die Kamera noch am laufen ist. „So ein Arschloch... dem werde ich jetzt erst einmal ein paar auf die Nase hauen. Und heute Abend bei der Show werde ich ihn voll blamieren... der soll sich nicht mit mir, der letzten Erbin Salazar Slytherins, anlegen. Das wird er bitter bereuen..."  
  
Das Licht im Saal geht wieder an und man sieht wie Asahi, Remus im Würgegriff hat. Als sie bemerkt das sie wieder auf Sendung ist, lässt sie ihn los (er kippt natürlich gleich Ohnmächtig um), streicht sich ihre Kleidung gerade und lächelt in die Kamera.  
  
Asahi: So liebes Publikum, das war unsre kleine Container Führung. Und jetzt wollen wir endlich mit unseren Kandidaten beginnen...  
  
Vom Boden hört man Remus röcheln: Ja... das ist doch mal ne'Gute Idee...  
  
Asahi: Sani's? Könntet ihr bitte erst mal das da (zeigt auf Remus) von der Bühne holen...  
  
Drei Sanis (Sanitäter) stürmen die Bühne mit einer Tragen, packen Remus da rauf und rennen wieder weg.  
  
Asahi: Danke... nun wollen wir unseren ersten Kandidaten begrüßen.  
  
  
  
Soviel zu Teil eins. Ich habe mir gedacht das es doch mal ganz witzig wäre auch mal ein paar andere Charakter ein zu bauen und da meine Wenigkeit ein großer Anime Fan ist, ist das auch kein wunder. Eigentlich wollt ich ja Kamui aus X einbauen (juhu ich hab mir dieses Wochenende auf der Ani die X OVA gekauft.... und die Synchro ist soooo klasse! Ich hab eh zuviel gekauft... ORO!) aber da Kamui und Fuma und Co. nicht so bekannt sind, hab ich mir gedacht bei ein paar anderen Serien zu bleiben die ein paar mehr kennen. Viel Spaß noch!  
  
© Asahi 


	2. ...es geht weiter...

Big Brother - Teil zwei  
  
Asahi: Danke... nun wollen wir unseren ersten Kandidaten begrüßen.  
  
Publikum: *klatsch* *pfeif* *brüll*  
  
Asahi: Ja ich merke schon sie wissen wer unser erster Kandidat ist. Ich weiß es auch... hier ist der Sex-Gott aller FanFiction Autoren, hier ist der Junge der sich mit einem Ramadeckel kämmt, hier ist der Sohn des wohl besten Todesser an Volde...  
  
Publikum: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....  
  
Asahi: Sorry... Nun ja... HIER IST DRACO MALFOY!!!!  
  
Publikum: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... DRACO... DRACO... DRACO...  
  
Draco: Danke, danke!  
  
Er kommt rein und grinst frech ins Publikum, die alle (sogar die Männlichen Zuschauer!) ausflippen und hysterisch kreischen.  
  
Asahi: Oro! Herzlichen Willkommen Draco...  
  
Draco: Hallo Asahi! Wie gehts ?  
  
Er gibt ihr ein Küsschen... erst auf die linke Wange, dann auf die rechte.  
  
Asahi: Prima! Setz dich doch!  
  
Draco setzt sich neben Asahi auf einen Roten Plüschsessel springt aber gleich wieder auf und schaut sie empört an.  
  
Asahi: WAS?  
  
Draco: Ich werde mich nicht auf einen ROTEN Plüschsessel setzen! Das werde ich nicht machen... gib mir deinen Grünen!  
  
Asahi: Vergiss es... ich setzte mich auch nicht auf einen ROTEN Plüschsessel... das wäre ja noch schöner. Aber ich verstehe deinen Einwand...  
  
Asahi greift nach einem Handy das unter ihrem Sessel liegt und wählt eine Nummer...  
  
Handy: Tut... Tut... Tut...  
  
Melina: Was willst du Asahi?  
  
Asahi: Einen weiteren grünen Sessel!  
  
Melina: Gibt's nicht! Jetzt setzt sich einer auf den ROTEN Sessel und halltet den Rand...  
  
Asahi: Vergiss es! Rot ist ne' scheiß Farbe...  
  
Melina: Nicht mein Problem das du so Krankhaft vernarrt in Slytherin bist!  
  
Asahi: Schließlich bin ich ja auch die Erbin Slytherins...  
  
Melina: Und woher weißt du das?  
  
Asahi: Das hat mir meine Mami gestern gesagt...  
  
Melina: Toll! *Sarkasmuslässtgrüßen* Ich hab was besseres zu tun als mich mit dir über die Farbe der Plüschsessel zu streiten! Ich muss die Mini-Bar im Container auf füllen. Und stör mich nicht noch mal wegen so einen Scheiß...  
  
Handy: Tutututututututut...  
  
Asahi: *argh* Das Gibt's nicht! Dann Zaubern wir ihn eben grün...  
  
Draco: Mach zu!  
  
Asahi: Enne menne muh und grün bist du...  
  
Draco: *tropf*  
  
Asahi zieht aus der Tasche eine Spraydose und fängt an den Sessel anzusprühen.  
  
Draco: Und so was nennt sich Erbin Slytherins... wie deprimierend!!!  
  
Asahi: Ruhe! Ich bin fertig...  
  
Draco: Gut! Ich will jetzt endlich ins Haus! Ich muss noch was vorbereiten...  
  
Asahi: Und das wäre?  
  
Draco: Nix, nix...  
  
Asahi: Na ja... das glaub ich dir jetzt nicht ganz aber egal... du weißt ja das jeder Kandidat einen größeren Gegenstand mit ins Haus nehmen darf. Was nimmst du mit?  
  
Draco: Ich hatte ja erst vor meinen Zauberstab mit zunehmen aber das war ja verboten... also hab ich mir gedacht nehme ich einen Laptop mit!  
  
Asahi: Und damit kannst du umgehen? Und das hat Melina erlaubt? ...  
  
Draco: Frage eins ja... und frage zwei Nein... aber sie weiß es ja nicht!  
  
Asahi: Gut ich weiß es auch nicht... Regie? Ist Remus wieder ganz?  
  
Regie: Mehr... oder weniger!  
  
Asahi: Gut dann soll er jetzt herkommen und Draco mitnehmen.  
  
Regie: Okay!  
  
Die drei Sanitäter kommen wieder rein. Auf der Trage, die sie mitbringen, liegt Remus und hält sich seinen Kopf.  
  
Remus: Aua... aua...  
  
Asahi : Jetzt stell dich nicht so an... schließlich bist du ein MANN!  
  
Draco: Wie erbärmlich...  
  
Remus rollt sich von der Trage und knallt unsanft auf den Boden. Wackelnd versucht er wieder auf die Beine zukommen scheint aber jedes mal wieder umzukippen...  
  
Remus: Ah... ich schaff es.. ich schaffe es!  
  
Draco steht auf (er ist von hinten ganz grün... dank der Farbe!) und geht zu Remus und schleift ihn hinter sich her aus dem Studio.  
  
Asahi: (blickt ihnen hinter her) Ja... das war DRACO MALFOY, liebes Publikum!  
  
A/N: Gott ist das alles in die länge gezogen! Ich versuche mich bei den andren Kandidaten ein bisschen einzuschränken! (Außer bei Vejita-sama!) So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bald gibt es mehr... von Wetter und Verkehr! ^-^  
  
© Asahi 


	3. ...und weiter...

Kurze Anmerkung zu diesem Kapitel: Es heißt Blaise Zabini wäre ein Mädchen und manchmal ist es ein Junge... ich weiß nun nicht was es ist... vielleicht ein Zwitter oder so. Naja bei mir in den Geschichten ist es eine SIE! Anmerkung vom Beta-Leser: In allen englischen Geschichten ist Blaise ein Junge. Aber im HP-Lexikon ist es ein Mädchen! Es gab schon wilde Diskussionen zwischen Asahi und mir, die meist mit Mord und Totschlag endeten! Wirklich!  
  
Big Brother - Teil drei  
  
Asahi: So Kandidat Nummer eins wäre im Haus! Kommen wir jetzt zu Nummer zwei... dieses mal eine weibliche Person! Hier kommt, jetzt und heute, aus dem Hause Slytherin... das Mädchen welches drei mal in Folge den Preis für das Charmanteste Lächeln der Hexenwoche bekommen hat... hier ist HARRY POTTER!  
  
Regie: Falsche Karte!  
  
Asahi: Wie falsche Karte?  
  
Regie: Jetzt müsste Blaise kommen!  
  
Asahi: Oh ja... steht da ja auch! DANN KOMMT JETZT EBEN BLAISE ZABINI !!!!  
  
Publikum: YEAH! Blaise... Blaise... Blaise...  
  
Asahi : Wir scheinen eine große Slytherin Fraktion im Publikum zu haben !!! Oro!  
  
Blaise betritt das Studio und setzt sich gleich auf den grün angesprühten Sessel auf dem Draco in der letzten Folge gesessen hat.  
  
Blaise: Hallo Asahi!  
  
Asahi: Hallo Blaise! Schön dich mal wieder zusehen! Das letzte mal war es ja als wir diese Party veranstaltet haben und alle zum Gryffindor Tower hoch sind, um ihn in die Luft zuja... vergessen wir es!  
  
Blaise: Hast recht das war witzig! Leider bist du ja damals aus Hogwarts rausgeflogen...  
  
Asahi: Bin ich nicht! Und die Zauberschule in Japan ist auch nicht schlecht...  
  
Blaise: Aber Hogwarts ist besser...  
  
Asahi fängt an zu heulen!  
  
Asahi: Du hast recht! *heul* *snief*  
  
Blaise: Na, na, na... wer wird den gleich weinen! Die Schule hat dich echt weich gemacht!  
  
Asahi: (hat sich etwas beruhigt) Nun ja... erzähle uns doch mal was du für einen Gegenstand mit ins Haus nimmst!  
  
Blaise: Gerne! Ich bringe mit einen CD-Spieler mit Super Mega Krassen Boxen wo man ganz lauten Bass anmachen kann...  
  
Asahi: Krass! REMUS!  
  
Remus, der schon wieder ein wenig besser gehen kann, kommt herein und führt Blaise aus dem Studio in Richtung Container.  
  
Asahi: Das war BLAISE ZABINI liebes Publikum! Und jetzt geht es gleich weiter mit unseren nächsten beiden Kandidaten... die beiden sind in Wahrheit nur eine Person. Kaltes Wasser geht er aus dem Weg... warmes Wasser nicht! Hier kommt aus dem fernen Japan... RANMA SAOTOME !!!  
  
Das Publikum fängt hysterisch an zu kreischen wie man es nur aus Beatels Zeiten kennt. Vereinzelte, männliche Zuschauer haben Wassereimer mit... Ranma betritt das Studio und bekommt gleich einen Eimer übern Kopf...  
  
Ranma: AHHH... wer war das? Dich mach ich fertig!  
  
Asahi: Ganz ruhig! Nur nicht aufregen! Dann kann ich ja dem Publikum gleich einmal unsere Praktikantin vorstellen... hier ist ALY HOO unsere Praktikantin mit dem warmen Wasser!  
  
Ranma: Warmes Wasser Gott sei dank...  
  
Aly: Nihao! (Sie gießt ihm Wasser übern Kopf welches sich in einem Wasserkocher befindet)  
  
Ranma: Ahh WARMES WASSER! NICHT KOCHEND! AHAHAHAHAHAaaaaaa  
  
Aly: Stell dich nicht so an du Lusche!  
  
Aly geht wieder und lässt den dampfenden Ranma stehen.  
  
Asahi: Ranma... kommen sie doch her und setzen sie sich!  
  
Ranma: Gerne doch!  
  
Stimme: Nihao Ranma! Du gehen ohne Shampoo...  
  
Asahi: Öhm... na gut dann begrüßen wir eben Shampoo auch noch hier!  
  
Die Menge fängt wieder an zu kreischen und ein paar der bösen Leute haben wieder Wassereimer und wie sollte es anders sein bekommt Shampoo genau so einen übern Kopf als sie reinkommt.  
  
Shampoo: Miau!  
  
Ranma: AHHHHHHHHHHH nimmt sie weg! NIMMT SIE WEG!!!!  
  
Ranma rennt laut schreiend durch das Studio und wird von Katze Shampoo verfolgt!  
  
Asahi: Ranma bevor du ins Haus rennst sag und och noch was du mit nimmst!  
  
Ranma: Ahhhhh.... einen Ahhhhhhhh.... WASSERKOCHER !!!!  
  
Ranma rennt aus dem Studio mitten in Remus Arme welcher darauf hin gleich wieder zu Boden geht. Aly, die Praktikantin, schnappt sich Shampoo und gießt ihr ein wenig WARMES Wasser übern Kopf wo drauf hin sie sich wieder in ein Mädchen verwandelt.  
  
Shampoo: Ranma-kun ist weg? Ich will zu ihn...  
  
Aly: Nix da! Du gehst jetzt erst einmal auf die Bühne und begrüßt die Leute!!!  
  
Asahi: Komm doch bitte her Shampoo!  
  
Shampoo geht auf die Bühne und setzt sich neben Asahi auf den grünen Plüschsessel.  
  
Asahi: Nihao Shampoo!  
  
Shampoo: Nihao! Was muss ich machen und Ranma-kun wieder zusehen...  
  
Asahi: Öhm... sag mir nur was du mit in Container nehmen willst!  
  
Shampoo: Oh Shampoo nimmt was ganz feines mit!  
  
Asahi: Und das wäre...  
  
Shampoo: Ich werde mit nehmen ein Monopoly Spiel!  
  
Asahi: Fein! Dann lauf doch bitte Ranma nach... Shampoo? SHAMPOO? Und weg ist sie... kommen wir doch gleich zu unserem nächsten Kandidatin. Sie kommt aus der Serie DragonballZ und macht nur mit um ihre neuen Erfindungen besser präsentieren zu können. Hier kommt die wunderschöne, bezaubernde BULMA BRIEFS !!!!  
  
Publikum: Bulma... ist das nicht japanisch für Unterhose? - Ja du hast recht! - Wie peinlich! - Aber gut aussehen tut sie... - Ausziehen! - Lasst das... kennst du nicht ihren Freund? - Nein!- FINAL FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH ....  
  
Asahi: Hey! Das Studio... las das Vejita !!!  
  
Bulma: Öhm... Hallo!  
  
Asahi: Hallo Bulma. bitte nehme doch Platz!  
  
Bulma: Danke!  
  
Asahi: So... sie möchten hier also Teilnehmen um ihre neuen Produkte besser vermarkten zu können!?  
  
Bulma: Ja, das Stimmt!  
  
Asahi: Und was haben sie für neue Erfindungen?  
  
Bulma: Das wird eine Überraschung! Das zeig ich dann in der Show!  
  
Asahi: Okay! Und was bringen sie mit?  
  
Bulma: Ich habe ein paar Hoipoi Kapseln mit...  
  
Asahi: Aber da ist nichts Verbotenes drin ?  
  
Bulma: Nein, nein...  
  
Asahi: *misstrauisch* Ah ja...  
  
Remus kommt ins Studio gerannt und sieht ein wenig zerkratzt aus.  
  
Remus: Scheiß Katze... warum muss es ausgerechnet jetzt regnen... *grummel* Ah Bulma! Schön sie mal wieder zusehen...  
  
Bulma: *rotwerd* Remus! Hab dich ja ewig schon nicht mehr gesehen...  
  
Remus: Ja hatte viel zu tun... komm ich bring dich in Container!  
  
Bulma: Gerne...  
  
Bulma hüpft von der Bühne und harkt sich bei Remus ein und zusammen verlassen sie das Studio...  
  
Ende Teil drei  
  
A/N: Mir fällt gerade nix ein... 


	4. ...und noch weiter...

Big Brother - Teil vier  
  
Asahi: Fünf Kandidaten sind bereits im Haus und unsere Sendezeit wird immer weniger und weniger! Deswegen kommen wir auch gleich zu den nächsten Beiden Kandidaten. Beide kommen aus dem Hause Gryffindor... Hier kommen HERMIONE GRANGER UND HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
Publikum: *pfeif* Klatsch... (vereinzelte Buh rufe, lauer Applaus!)  
  
Asahi: Herzlich Willkommen!  
  
Harry und Hermione betreten zusammen die Bühne und bleiben vor dem grünen Sessel stehen.  
  
Harry: Ich will keinen GRÜNEN Sessel!  
  
Hermione: Ich bin eigentlich auch nicht albern, aber ich will auch keinen grünen Sessel!  
  
Asahi: Wenn ihr Mucken macht, dann bleibt doch stehen! Grün ist besser als Rot also stellt euch nicht so an...  
  
Harry: Dann bleib ich eben stehen... bah!  
  
Hermione: Nun ja... *überleg* Ich habe keine Lust zu stehen... also egal!  
  
Hermione setzt sich auf den grün angesprühten Sessel und Harry bleibt beleidigt, wie ein kleines Kind, stehen.  
  
Asahi: Hermione... warum haben sie sich dazu entschieden bei Big Brother mit zumachen?  
  
Hermione: Nun ja... Harry, Ron und Ich haben da so was vor... aber uns fehlen die Mittel... deswegen haben wir uns alle hier beworben und zwei von uns haben es geschafft!  
  
Asahi: Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir alle angenommen die sich beworben haben... dreizehn um genau zu sein!  
  
Hermione: Wie bitte? (Sie blickt in die Kamera) Ron, du feige Sau... sollte ich aus dem Haus rauskommen dann schwöre ich dir, dich einen Kopf kürzer zu machen...  
  
Asahi: Bitte keine Drohungen! Das hat mir bei Wer wird Millionär schon genügend Probleme eingebracht!  
  
Hermione: *grummel*  
  
Asahi: Würden sie mir bitte beide jetzt sagen was sie gedenken mit ins Haus zu nehmen ?  
  
Hermione: *immernochgrummel* Hogwarts - A History  
  
Harry: Meinen Besen!  
  
Asahi: Der Besen ist was Verbotenes... suchen sie sich bitte was anderes aus!  
  
Harry: Ich will aber meinen Besen mit nehmen!  
  
Asahi: Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht an wie ein Kleinkind! Was anderes bitte!  
  
Harry: *argh* Dann nehm ich eben... dreihundert Überraschungs- Eier mit!  
  
Asahi: Mhh... mal kurz schauen ob das geht!  
  
Unter Asahis Stuhl liegt ein riesengroßes Buch, welches sie mit aller Mühe hervor zieht. Sie schlägt es auf und blättert ein wenig drin herum.  
  
Asahi: Mh... ja... mh... Ja das ist in Ordnung mit den Eiern, solange sich keine Waffen oder Atommüll da drin befindet.  
  
Harry: Ich glaube das tut es nicht...  
  
Asahi: Ist in den Eiern nicht Propaganda Material der Todesser drin?  
  
Harry: Aber nur in jedem siebten Ei!  
  
Asahi: Achso! Regie... ist Remus schon wieder da?  
  
Regie: ... Nein...  
  
Asahi: Toll... und wo steckt der?  
  
Regie: Keine Ahnung! Bulma ist auch noch nicht im Haus...  
  
Asahi: Da wird Vejita aber sauer sein... *grins* Dann schick die unterbezahlte Praktikantin her!  
  
Regie: ... mh... wo war der Knopf für das elektrische Hundhalsband? Ah DA! *drück*  
  
Aly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.....  
  
Asahi: Ah Aly... da bist du ja! Bring Harry und Hermione bitte ins Haus!  
  
Aly: Du meinst in dieses Loch, in deinem Garten?  
  
Asahi: Nein ins Haus... *flüster* du sollst doch nicht die Wahrheit sagen...  
  
Aly: *grummel* Gut.... kommt mit!  
  
Harry und Hermione folgen Aly aus dem Studio. Asahi atmet erleichtert auf.  
  
Asahi: Regie schickt doch mal bitte jemanden auf die Suche nach Remus!  
  
Regie: Okay!  
  
Asahi: Weiter im Text... jetzt kommen wieder gleich zwei auf einmal und zwei Leute aus der Serie Ranma ½ ... hätten wir zum einen die wunderschöne, gefährliche Akane Tendo und zum zweiten den... Volltrottel Ryoga Hibiki...  
  
Publikum: YEAH! AKANE... AKANE...  
  
Akane betritt das Studio und die Leute mit den Wassereimern stehen am Rand und warten auf Ryoga doch er kommt nicht...  
  
Asahi: Herzlich Willkommen Akane... wo hast du den Ryoga gelassen?  
  
Akane: Öhm... der.. keine Ahnung! Wahrscheinlich hat er sicher wieder einmal verlaufen...  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort klingelt Asahis Handy und sie geht ran.  
  
Asahi: Ja? Ryoga... wo bist du? Was... Durban? Das ist doch in Südafrika! Ja... hm.. aha... okay ich hab da ne' Idee! Beweg dich ja nicht vom Fleck! VERSTANDEN? ... gut!  
  
Asahi legt auf und seufzt genervt. Akane hat derweil eine Landkarte rausgezogen und sucht in Afrika nach der Stadt Durban. Auf der Weltkarte sind überall schon ganz viele Rote Punkte.  
  
Akane: Durban... Durban... wo ist das?  
  
Asahi: Da! (sie zeigt mit dem Finger auf die Karte)  
  
Akane: Danke! (sie macht ein Kreuzchen und faltet die Karte wieder zusammen!)  
  
Asahi: Ich verschwinde mal kurz.  
  
Gesagt, getan! Asahi verschwindet hinter der Bühne und ist fünf Minuten später mit Ryoga wieder da. Das Publikum ist verblüfft...  
  
Akane: Wie... wie kommt er so schnell hier her!  
  
Asahi(grinst): Nun ja... einer unserer weiter Kandidaten hat da eine sehr nützliche Attacke...  
  
Ryoga setzt sich neben Akane auf einen Sessel und seufzt schwer.  
  
Asahi: So... das hat mal wieder viel zu viel Sendezeit gekostest. Sagt mir bitte schnell was ihr mit ins Haus nehmen werdet...  
  
Akane: Ich nehme P-Chan mit... wo steckt er nur schon wieder?  
  
Ryoga: Öhm... (blickt Akane verlegen an) Und ich... ich nehme... meinen Schirm mit!  
  
Asahi: Ah ja... Regie? Ist Remus wieder da?  
  
Regie: Nein... ich schicke Aly...  
  
Aly: Nicht auf den Knopf drücken! BIN JA SCHON DA!!!!!!!  
  
Eine, ein wenig abgehetzte Praktikantin stürmt ins Studio und rutscht aus.  
  
Aly: Aua! Verdammt... immer hab ich so ein Glück... merde!  
  
Asahi: Jammer nicht! Dafür bekommst du ja auch 3 Knuts die Stunde!  
  
Aly: Super! *sarkastischfreudigspiel* Und wie viel bekommen sie?  
  
Asahi: 120 Galleonen die Stunde!  
  
Aly: *grummel* Kommt mit ihr beiden!  
  
  
  
Ende Kapitel vier  
  
A/N: Was für eine Blamage... die Engländer haben gerade 2 zu 1 gegen Brasilien verloren.. *heul* Und Deutschland wird auch nicht besser abschneiden. Auch wenn ich 3 zu 0 für Germany getippt habe glaube ich nicht das sie gewinnen. Wir werdens ja in 2 ½ Std. sehen. Ich schreib dann noch was drunter... (Sollte Tante Käthe tatsächlich sein Mannschaft weiter bringen bekommt er im nächsten Kapitel einen Gastauftritt!) Und sie haben's tatsächlich geschafft. Ich fasse es nicht... war zwar ein ziemlich lauer Auftritt aber was soll's. Tante Käthe bekommt jetzt jedenfalls seinen kleinen Gastauftritt im nächsten Kapitel. ^-^ 


	5. ...und es geht immer noch weiter...

Big Brother - Teil fünf  
  
A/N: KOREA, KOREA, KOREA... die werden bestimmt Weltmeister!!!!  
  
Asahi: Jetzt ist das Haus fast komplett... es fehlen nur noch drei Kandidaten und eine Kandidatin. Aber wir wollen jetzt erst einmal kurz ins Haus schalten, um zu sehen wie die Stimmung bei ihnen ist...  
  
Es wird wieder dunkel und auf der Leinwand erscheint das Wohnzimmer. Dort sitzen alle Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen und unterhalten sich. Akane sitzt neben Draco auf der Couch. Auf einem der Sessel sitzt Blaise und blickt Draco beleidigt an. Das gleiche gilt für Ranma auf dem Sessel gegen über. Harry und Ryoga scheinen in eine Diskussion über Ü-Eier vertieft zu sein und Hermione versucht Shampoo davon zu überzeugen das B.ELFE.R auch für die Freiheit von Katzen eintritt.  
  
Harry: Hast du mal dieses kleine Rosa Schwein gesehen? Und was es da in der Hand hält? Das ist eindeutig ein Zeichen der Todesser!  
  
Ryoga: Ja du kannst schon recht haben... (Genervt schielt er zu Akane rüber, die jetzt schon mit Draco per Du zu sein scheint.)  
  
Akane: Oh... ich finde es ja so erotisch, wenn Männer trainieren! Wir können ja morgens mal zusammen im Garten ne' Runde joggen! *anhimmel*  
  
Draco: Aber gern doch! Sag mal in welchem Schlafzimmer willst du eigentlich schlafen? Bei mir im Bett wäre auch noch Platz..  
  
Akane: Du Schlingel, du! Ich bin doch mit Ranma verlobt...  
  
Draco: Mit dem da? (Er zeigt auf Ryoga der ein wenig pikiert aussieht.)  
  
Akane: Ne' der da... der so beleidigt aussieht!  
  
Draco: Das mit der Verlobung kann sich aber schnell ändern... mein Vater hat mir schon früh ein paar sehr praktische Flüche beigebracht...  
  
Akane: Wirklich? Das klingt ja hoch interessant...  
  
Die Leinwand wird wieder dunkel und das Studio wird wieder erleuchtet.  
  
Asahi: Mir scheint's fast so als würden sich da schon die ersten Freundschaften bilden? Aber Regie... wo sind Remus und Bulma eigentlich?  
  
Regie: Wir haben immer noch keine Ahnung! Aber wir haben die Schwarzen Reiter bereits los geschickt... und dir einen neuen Co-Moderator gesucht!  
  
Asahi: Und das wäre?  
  
Die Regie sagt nichts mehr. Die Türen des Studios gehen auf und mit wehenden, grauen Haaren betritt Tante Käthe das Studio...  
  
Asahi: Kann - das - wahr - sein... RUDI VÖLLER!  
  
Rudi: HAHLOH...  
  
Asahi: Setzen sie sich! Was für eine Ehre... sie sind ein Meister im verhexen von Fußball Spielern... besonders Klose ist ihnen gut gelungen.... wenn man mal davon absieht, dass er immer gegen ne Wand läuft. Wie konnten sie nur so gut werden?  
  
Rudi: Nun ja... wissen sie... es kommt nicht nur auf den Zauberspruch an wie man sie zu guten Fußballspielern zaubert, sondern wie man die gegnerische Mannschaft so verzaubert das sie schlecht spielen...  
  
Asahi: Also können die Jungs aus der Deutschen Elf gar nicht Fußball spielen...?  
  
Rudi: Bis auf Ballack und Kahn trifft es zu!  
  
Asahi: Meinen sie, die Deutsche Elf hat eine Chance gegen Korea ?  
  
Rudi: Ja! Ich habe mir bereits ein paar gute Flüche raus gesucht... übrigens in meinem neuen Buch - Fußball spielen, ohne es zu können - sind die besten Tipps abgebildet wie man mit nur einem Zauberspruch, eine ganze Mannschaft verzaubern kann...  
  
Asahi: Mich haben sie auch bereits verzaubert....  
  
Stimme: ICH KOMME...... AHHHHHHHH, LAS DEN SCHEIß... ICH HABE SIE NICHT ANGEFASST.... ICH SCHWÖRE ES!!!!!!!  
  
Remus rennt einmal quer durch Studio. Er wird von Vegeta verfolgt der ziemlich sauer aussieht. Remus versteckt sich hinter Asahi und fängt an zu wimmern...  
  
Remus: Hilf mir, Asahi! Ich tu auch alles was du willst... oder gib mir wenigstens meinen Zauberstab wieder!  
  
Asahi: Selbst Schuld! Was machst du dich auch an die Freundin eines Super- Sayiajins ran?  
  
Vegeta: KOMM RAUS UND LAS DICH ZERQUETSCHEN WIE EINE KAKERLAKE DU WICHT..... hnnnnnnnn  
  
Asahi: Vejita-sama. Traum meiner ungeträumten Nächte. Und gestern Abend gut nach Hause gekommen?  
  
Vegeta: PSSSSTTT... *flüster* Haste sie noch alle? Bulma steht hinter der Bühne und könnte es hören...  
  
Asahi: Dann las, du Remus in ruh und ich erzähl Bulma nichts von letzter Nacht!  
  
Vegeta: *grummel* Na warte, dich mach ich fertig!  
  
Asahi: Vejita, Vejita, Vejita... *Kopfschüttel* Das bringt doch nichts.  
  
Vegeta: *grummel* Ah... jetzt las mich ins Haus damit ich schnell wieder da raus kann...  
  
Asahi: Gut... dann sag noch schnell was du mit bringst und dann bringt Remus dich ins Haus...  
  
Remus: Ne... *wimmer* das mach ich nicht...  
  
Asahi verdreht genervt die Augen und seufzt laut.  
  
Asahi: Dann macht das eben Aly!  
  
Vegeta: ICH BRING GAR NICHTS MIT.... ist doch alles scheiße...  
  
Asahi: Langweiler! ALY!  
  
Aly kommt auf die Bühne gestolpert und bremst kurz vor Vegeta ab... rutscht jedoch ein Stück weiter und knallt direkt in ihn rein.  
  
Vegeta: War da was?  
  
Aly: AUUUUUU... verdammt! Was stehst du da so doof rum, du Tröte...  
  
Vegeta: Beleidigst du mich etwa?  
  
Aly: Hörst du das nicht? TRÖTE, TRÖTE...  
  
Vegeta: FRECHES DING....  
  
Bulma kommt auf die Bühne gelaufen und hält Vegeta an den Haaren fest...  
  
Bulma: Las das und komm mit du TRÖTE...  
  
Vegeta: *argh* *grummel*  
  
Stimme aus dem Publikum: GIBS IHM MAMA!  
  
Bulma: *grins* Mach ich Trunksi...  
  
Aly, Vegeta und Bulma verlassen das Studio. Remus sitzt immer noch hinter Asahi und Tante Käthe, der die ganze Situation mit angesehen hat, ist zutiefst verängstigt. Tante Käthe steht auf und geht ohne etwas zusagen aus dem Studio.  
  
Remus: Ich glaube ihm hat die ganze Szenerie angst gemacht...  
  
Asahi: (Hält sich den Kopf) Ah... diese Kopfschmerzen... ich suche mir nen neunen Job...  
  
Remus kommt hinter dem Sessel hervor und tätschelt Asahi tröstend den Kopf.  
  
Remus: Wir gehen ja heute Abend einen trinken... dann geht's besser!  
  
Asahi: EINEN? Einer reicht schon nicht mehr... *seufz* Gut kommen wir jetzt zu unseren letzten Kandidaten... Einmal kommt jetzt die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors, der Hauslehrer der Slytherins und noch so ein komischer Sayiajin der vorhin die Kantine leer gefressen hat...  
  
Remus: HIER KOMMEN MINERVA MCGONAGALL, SEVERUS SNAPE UND SON-GOKU!!!!!!!!  
  
Publikum: Yeah! (Der Applaus klingt müde und gelangweilt)  
  
Die drei besagten Personen betreten die Bühne. McGonagall geht gleich zielstrebig zu Asahi und schüttelt ihr die Hand.  
  
McGonagall: Schön sie mal wieder zusehen. Sie haben es ja weit gebracht... bla, bla, bla,...  
  
Severus: Bla, bla, bla. muss die immer so nerven?  
  
Son-Goku: Ist doch ganz nett...  
  
Severus: Ganz nett? Hast du gerade GANZ NETT GESAGT? *argh*  
  
Son-Goku: Meine Frau ist schlimmer...  
  
Minerva: Bla... bla.. blaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Severus: Minerva jetzt hören sie endlich auf...  
  
Minerva: SEVERUS SEIEN SIE STILL... ich habe auch das recht auf Konversation...  
  
Asahi: JETZT SIND SIE BITTE ALLE STILL !!!!!! *argh*  
  
Son-Goku: Ich hab doch nichts ge...  
  
Asahi: RUHE VERDAMMT! ... Danke! Ich will nicht hören... sagen sie mir nur was sie mit ins Haus nehmen und dann zieht ihr alle Leine... *zusich* ich brauche jetzt dringend nen Martini...  
  
Minerva (beleidigt): Öhm... ich nehme meinen Strickkasten mit...  
  
Son-Goku: Da man mir die Kühltruhe verboten hat, nehme ich Vegeta mit...  
  
Asahi: *argh* Das geht doch gar nicht!  
  
Son-Goku: Nicht? Warum?  
  
Asahi: (ist kurz vorm Nerven Zusammenbruch!) WEIL ER LEBENDIG IST UND SCHON DRIN IST!!!!!!!!  
  
Son-Goku: Dann nehme ich eben ein Biolek Kochbuch mit...  
  
Asahi: Und Snape? Was nimmst du mit?  
  
Snape: Meinen Gameboy mit Pokémon Spiel...  
  
Asahi: Gut das wäre geklärt! Remus jetzt bring sie ins Haus, schließ die Tür ab und schmeiß den Schlüssel in des tiefsten Brunnen den du findest!  
  
Remus: Wird erledigt!  
  
Minerva: MOMENT! Schlüssel weg schmeißen? Ich dachte man kann wieder raus gewählt werden...  
  
Asahi: BRING SIE WEG, REMUS!  
  
Minerva: So einfach las ich mir nicht den Mund verbieten...  
  
Asahi: *argh* *schnips*  
  
Mit einem Schnipsen erscheinen plötzlich drei Security Leute auf der Bühne. Es sind niemand anderes als Brolly, Radditz und Freezer...  
  
Asahi: DIE WIRD GEKNEBBELT UND GEFESSELT !!!!! (zeigt auf McGonagall)  
  
Alle drei: AI, AI... MAM!!!!!!  
  
Minerva: MOMENT! ICH . hmpf hmmm mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..  
  
Asahi: Herrlich!  
  
Ende Teil fünf  
  
A/N: Ich weiß meine Anmerkungen mit der WM kommen ein bisschen spät aber es läuft gerade... (mehr oder weniger) und da Melina und ich Wetten (ich bin am Verlieren!) bin ich auch voll auf dem WM TRIP.... 


	6. ... und jetzt war es das erst einmal...

Big Brother - Teil sechs  
  
Asahi: So jetzt wären alle Kandidaten und Kandidatinnen im Haus eingesperrt. Jetzt ist für mich nur noch eins zu tun... ab zumoderieren und mich voll laufen zulassen. Im Anschluss findet im Tittytwister noch eine After-Show Party statt zu der alle eingeladen sind die keine Angst vor Vampiren haben! Ich werde nicht da sein... ich bin zu fertig!  
  
Remus kommt ins Studio zurück gerannt und lässt sich auf den Sessel neben Asahi nieder und seufzt.  
  
Remus: Ach war das ein herrlicher Abend!  
  
Asahi: Du wurdest heute fast umgebracht und das nicht nur einmal!!!!!  
  
Remus: Ich weiß, aber wenn man davon mal absieht war es witzig!  
  
Asahi: Na deine Nerven möchte ich haben... ich geh jetzt! Du kannst den Rest selber machen! Und vergesse nicht das Studio zufegen und abzuschließen!  
  
Remus: Öhm! Geht klar!  
  
Asahi steht auf und verlässt ohne ein Wort des Abschieds das Studio. Remus blickt ihr nach bis sie ganz verschwunden ist und lächelt dann verlegen ins Publikum...  
  
Remus: Nun... ich hab noch nie alleine moderiert! ... Öhm... ja ich wünsche ihnen allen noch einen Schönen Abend... und öh... (er blickt Hilfe suchend zu den Kameraleuten...)  
  
Kameramann: Wir schalten noch ins Haus damit sie sehen wie sich unsere Kandidaten einleben...  
  
Remus: Genau das wollt ich auch sagen!!!  
  
PLOP  
  
Vegeta und Snape stehen sich im Garten gegenüber. Beide sehen gereizt aus. Snape hält seinen Zauberstab (welchen er eigentlich nicht mit ins Haus nehmen durfte!) in der Hand und Vegeta hat sich zum SSJ aufgepowert.  
  
Snape: ICH MACH DICH FERTIG DU KEKS!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: JA? DAS WOLLEN WIR SEHEN...  
  
Son-Goku: Komm schon Vegeta... beruhig dich!  
  
Vegeta: Las mich in ruh Kakarot oder du bist der Nächste!  
  
Bulma: VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta: *schluck* JA?  
  
Bulma: Jetzt sei nicht so unhöflich! Komm rein und massier mich...  
  
Vegeta powert sich ab und folgt Bulma niedergeschlagen ins Haus.  
  
Snape: Ich habs gewusst... Weichei!  
  
Vegeta: WAS HAST DU GESAGT!!! ICH HÖRE ALLES!!!!!!  
  
Snape: Ahhhhhhh....  
  
Snape rennt weg und wird von Vegeta verfolgt. Bulma und Son-Goku setzen sich zu Shampoo, Hermione und Ranma welche draußen sitzen und Monopoly spielen.  
  
Hermione: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können... ich hab ne drei... eins, zwei, drei,... öhm kauf ich!  
  
Ranma: Wie meinst du das?  
  
Hermione: Na stellt euch doch mal vor die hätten Schlümpfe, oder noch schlimmer Digimons mit ins Haus gesteckt!  
  
Ranma: Ja du hast recht! Stellt euch mal vor sie hätten Sailor Moon hier rein gesteckt... nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre.  
  
Shampoo: Ja, du hast recht! Schach Matt...  
  
Bulma: Spielt ihr nicht Monopoly... ?  
  
Son-Goku: Stell dir mal vor Piccolo wäre hier und hätte die Mini-Bar gefunden...  
  
Ranma: A pro pro Mini-Bar. wo ist die?  
  
Hermione: Wie wäre es mit der Küche? Du bist Ranma...  
  
Vegeta: STIRB, DU WURM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......  
  
Auf einmal ertönt eine Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. "VEGETA LAS DAS ODER WIR STECKEN FREEZER MIT INS HAUS!"  
  
Vegeta: Bah! Ist mir doch egal...  
  
Stimme: Ich habe gehört das Freezer auf dich steht und dich gerne mal unter der Dusche erwischen würde...  
  
Vegeta: WAH! Okay ASAHI ES REICHT!  
  
Stimme: Eh, hier ist nicht Asahi! Ich bins Freezer...  
  
Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........  
  
Bulma: *tropf*  
  
Son-Goku: Ich dachte immer Freezer wäre auf mich scharf gewesen...  
  
Freezer: Unter anderem...  
  
Son-Goku: AHHHHHHHH....  
  
Freezer: Es wird niemand getötet sonst feuert Melina mich!  
  
Die Leitung ist wieder stumm und Vegeta und Goku sitzen zitternd in der Ecke. Währenddessen drinnen im Haus.  
  
Draco: Hat jemand diesen komischen Typen mit dem Stirnband gesehen?  
  
Blaise: Du meinst Ryoga? Der wollt was aus dem seinem Koffer holen und ist ins Bad gelaufen...  
  
Akane: Er ist immer so witzig... nicht wahr P-Chan?  
  
P-Chan: Quik... (A/N: Für alle die Ranma ½ nicht kennen sollten... Ranma, Shampoo und Ryoga sind in China in eine Quelle gefallen und verwandeln sich jetzt jedes Mal wenn sie mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kommen. Ranma- Mädchen, Shampoo- Katze (Vor Katzen hat Ranma am aller meisten Angst!) und Ryoga verwandelt sich in ein kleines Schwein welches dann bei Akane lebt in welche er auch verliebt ist. Bei weiteren Erklärungen könnt ihr mir gerne ne' Mail schicken oder ähnliches!)  
  
Draco: Was willst nur mit diesem Schwein? Daraus kann man bestimmt einen leckeren Braten machen...  
  
Akane: Das ist fies!  
  
Harry: Mhh... das sieht aus wie ein Pinguin... nein das ist Voldemort im Schlafanzug!  
  
Draco: Sag mal Potter ist dir nicht schon ganz schlecht von der ganzen Schokolade ?  
  
Harry: *mampf* Nö!  
  
Blaise ist derweil damit beschäftigt die Anlage, welche sie mit gebracht hat, aufzubauen. Und sie hat wirklich nicht übertrieben. Die Boxen haben einen gewaltigen Durchmesser von mindestens 2 x 1 Meter. Snape ist derweil rein gekommen und hat sich seinen Gameboy geschnappt und sitzt leise summend auf einem GRÜNEN SESSEL.  
  
Snape: Yeah.... got catch him all. Hab ich dich Taubsi!  
  
Draco: Sagen sie Professor... wie lange spielen sie jetzt schon an dem Spiel?  
  
Snape: Drei Monate und ich habe sogar schon den ersten Orden! Und jetzt gerade mein zweites Pokémon...  
  
Draco: Toll! Potter jetzt sei nicht so verfressen und geb mir auch mal ein EI...  
  
Harry: Nö... *mampf*  
  
Blaise: Ich glaube ihn hätten sie lieber zu Big Diät schicken sollen!  
  
Alle Slytherins: Wuahahaha....  
  
Draco schaltet seinen Laptop ein. Professor McGonagall hat ihren Strickkasten vor sich liegen und macht sich gerade daran ihn zu öffnen.  
  
McGonagall: Mist! Da ist ja gar nicht mein Strickzeug drin... *argh*  
  
Und tatsächlich. Im inneren der Kiste befindet sich ein Spiel. Ein Spiel mit einer Plane und einer Drehscheibe. Auf der Plane sind Kreise in vier verschiedenen Farben je fünf in einer Reihe. Die Drehscheibe ist in vier Bereiche eingeteilt. Linke Hand, rechte Hand, linker Fuß, rechter Fuß und in jedem Bereich sind wieder die vier Farben. Grün, Blau, Rot und Gelb. Twister. Professor McGonagall seufzt.  
  
McGonagall: Na Toll...  
  
Akane: Was ist den los?  
  
McGonagall: In meiner Strickkiste ist ein Spiel... das heißt Twister....  
  
Akane: OH! Das kenn ich...  
  
Draco: Das kenne ich auch! Las es uns Spielen....  
  
Akane: Aber wenn schon denn schon, zu viert... wie es sich gehört!  
  
Draco: Gut ich hol noch zwei... Blaise?  
  
Blaise: Ich kann nicht mit spielen...  
  
Draco: *argh* Ich geh mal raus und frag da...  
  
Akane: Okay....  
  
Draco geht raus in den Garten. Shampoo ist derweil dabei das Monopoly Spiel in der Gegend rum zuwerfen. Ranma versucht sie zu beruhigen.  
  
Ranma: Du kannst mich nicht raus schmeißen! Das ist MONOPOLY nicht "Mensch ärgere dich nicht"!  
  
Shampoo: Blödes Spiel! Shampoo möchte jetzt lieber kuscheln...  
  
Ranma: Ziehleine... ahhh  
  
Draco: Öhm... Ey Leute wir wollen drinnen was spielen... hat jemand Lust mit zumachen?  
  
Hermione: Mit dir spielen? Ich weiß ja nicht... okay ich mach mit!  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo will auch mit Draco-kun spielen!  
  
Ranma: Ja! GEH MIT!  
  
Hermione und Shampoo folgen Draco nach drinnen.  
  
Ende Teil sechs.  
  
A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel geht es noch ein bisschen weiter. Dann kommt auch bald ne' Tages- bzw. Wochenaufgabe. Viel Spaß weiter hin! Nachtrag vom 25. August 02 : Nun ja.... irgendwie scheint die Story nicht so recht zulaufen und ich muss ehrlich zugeben das es mir auch nicht mehr so viel spaß macht sie zu schreiben. Ich werde die daher auf Eis legen bis GFSF mind. 100 Reviews hat und ich somit ruhe. ^-^ Ich hasse es eigentlich etwas anzufangen und nicht zu ende zu bringen... ich hasse es ich hasse... sorry Leutz! ^-^ Schönen Abend noch!!! 


End file.
